


Jaime Sends a Raven

by Sophia_Bee



Series: Game of Thrones [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Crack, Just Send a Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: Jaime is leaving Brienne to save Cersei.





	1. Jaime Sends a Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed it!!!!

“Stay with me.”

Jaime feels Brienne’s hands on his face and his cheeks are wet with tears. 

“You are a good man.” 

Her words cut. He knows they are false. When has Jaime Lannister been a good man. He has tried but he has failed. He always goes back to her, back to his hateful sister.

“Please.” 

He reaches up and grabs Brienne’s hand with his, rubbing it with his thumb, and part of him hates that he must let her go. Cersei is in danger. Cersei will die. And Jaime, he must...he must….

Jaime stills as he realizes something. Brienne stares at him, her eyes tracing his face. She opens her mouth to again plead with her, but before she can, Jaime release her hand and places one finger on her lips. 

“Shhhhhhhhh.” He whispers. The snow falls in the courtyard, the sky glows almost pink, and the world around them is silent. 

“Jaime,” Brienne spits out his name with such anguish that his chest clenches. 

“Shhhhhhhhh,” he whispers again, “shhhhhhhhh…” 

He removes his finger from her lips and replaces it with a long, soulful kiss. When the kiss is ended he tilts his head back a little to gaze upon Ser Brienne of Tarth. 

“Jaime?” This time his name is a question, tinged with confusion. Jaime answers her question with a small smile, betraying his own surprise at what was right in front of him the whole time.”

“I will not go to King’s Landing.”

Brienne sags with relief then her brow knits and she looks puzzled. 

“But Cersei….”

Jaime shrugs. 

“I can just send a Raven.” 


	2. Jaime’s Note

_My dearest Cersei,_

_I am writing to you to urge you to leave King’s Landing immediately. I have learned a great deal in north including there is a great desire for your death and to always keep wood on the fire. As both your brother and your lover, I have no desire to see you dead at the hand of a dreaded Targaryen or to have you burnt by dragon fire. I hope my words will move you to cease this conflict you have no hope of winning. I will always love you._

_Jaime_

_P.S. I hope you are impressed that I am no longer the stupidest Lannister. I was going to foolishly ride to King’s Landing in an ill advised effort to save your life, risking dying by your side and leaving the spectacular Ser Brienne heartbroken, then I realized I could just send a raven. Stupid no more!_


	3. Epilogue

“Come to bed.” 

Brienne is warm and soft, she smells of wood smoke and steel. She cradles his face in her hands and stares into his eyes, and Jaime knows he is home. There is only one thing he can say. 

“Yes.”

~THE END~


End file.
